


Cute Mornings end in Nightmares

by fuxkofbill



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher - Freeform, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Dipper Pines - Freeform, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, Please read, bills a nerd, dipper has a nightmare, he likes reading, its actually pretty cute, its good i promis, kinda a little sad in some way i guess, mentions of stan pines - Freeform, the nightmare is not scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxkofbill/pseuds/fuxkofbill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Bill have a cute morning in, Dipper runs out of pages for his Sketch books and becomes very bored, though all Bill wants to do is finish the book Dipper showed him, Dipper ends up falling asleep only too find himself stuck in a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Mornings end in Nightmares

It was a calm morning, the rain splattered at the windows in a somewhat relaxing manner, there was a small fire going in the living room and Dipper was curled up on the couch. He had decided to dress himself in pajama bottoms and one of Bill’s jumpers, which was clearly too big for him. On the single sofa, sat Bill. Bill was, for some reason, had his head buried in a book. Dipper had shown him it three days ago, the author wrote about monsters and demons and Bill was fascinated. Dipper was sketching in his sketch book, quick, harsh lines were heard but Bill found it calming. 

Dipper didn’t have a plan when he started to sketch, but now his page was filled with amazing drawing which didn’t make much sense. A rough Bill was seen in the middle, along with some people that he didn’t know, he just sketched whatever face came to his mind. He added in a few things, like tails and different ears, though it added a spark too everything, made it seem not as boring. He groaned to himself, noticing that he just finished the last page in the sketch book. 

“Bill” He dragged out, lying down on his stomach, leaning his head against one of the pillows placed on top of the couch. “Yeah?” Bill asked, distracted, though he did turn away from his book. “I finished my sketch book” He huffed, pouting and cuddling into the jumper. “Don’t you have another one anywhere?” Bill asked, making himself more comfortable on the couch. “I don’t, this was my last one” He whined. 

Dipper turned his head to look in the direction of the window, “It’s raining! I can’t even go and buy one!” He cried, “You wouldn’t off have bought one now anyway” laughed Bill, and Dipper just slumped back into the couch. 

Bill soon returned to his book, pulling his knees up near his chest as he lay back onto the edge, and Dipper just continued to lay on the couch in a huff. “Bill” Dipper frowned, “What, Pine tree?” Bill asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. “I’m bored” He whined once again, “I’ve nothing to do now!” 

“Why don’t you try and find a book to read? I’m doing that” suggested Bill, but Dipper ended up with a bigger frown, “I don’t have any books that I haven’t finished yet, and I’ve read some of them more than twice already!” he sighed, picking himself up so he was sitting like he should have been. Bill groaned, he honestly just wanted to go back to his book and cure his curiously, but here he was, trying to help Dipper cure his boredom. 

Bill stood up and placed himself beside Dipper on the large couch, pulling Dippers head so it was resting against his shoulder and sighed, “Read with me or cuddle, just shut up” he mumbled, before going back to his book. Dipper sighed to himself, nuzzling into Bill’s chest and closing his eyes, breathing in the all too familiar scent. 

Everything was warm, everything was nice, everything was calm. 

Dipper felt his eyes drift to sleep, he clung lightly onto Bill and let himself fall into the dream that soon turned into a nightmare. 

(((()))))  
Dipper clung onto his shirt, he was only wearing his shorts and a hoodie. His hat was still there, but blood from dripping down from it, and Dipper was too scared to even touch the cursed thing. “B-Bill?” His voice cracked and he cried out, “A-Are you t-there?” He sobbed, holding his stomach, as though if he didn’t his guts would off just have poured out.   
His surroundings were dark and fuzzy, but he knew he was in a forest, possibly the one beside the mystery shack. He hadn’t been there for a while, he missed last summer because of what happened Stan, he had turned ill, had to go to the hospital for a while, though he’s okay now, Dipper had come to visit him, though he hadn’t gone to the mystery shack during the small visit. 

He heard a rustle from the bush beside him, he jumped back and let out an embarrassingly girlish yelp, and fell against the tree rooted behind him. “B-Bill! Please, h-heLP!” Dipper screamed, sobbing to himself as he curled himself into a ball, “Bill, Bill, Bill! Please!” He shouted. 

Around him danced shadows, they also looked like black flames. Their ‘flames’ licked up dippers ankles, who screamed and attempted to kick them away, laughter echoed through the air, and Dipper faintly heard “Your stuck with us now, kid.” Feeling the smirk on the voice, dread filled his stomach, he felt heavy, he was scared, screaming, he was... being shaken?

(((()))))

“Dipper!” Shouted Bill, panicking at the shaking and crying boy in his arms. “Hey, Hey! Pine Tree! It was just a dream, come on! Wake up!” Bill attempted, as he started to shake the boy at full force. “Dipper!” He almost screamed. 

Dipper jumped up, nearly falling out of Bill’s arms as well as the sofa. “B-Bill?” Dipper croaked, his voice was shaking and there were tears streaming down his face. “I-I” He couldn’t finish, he jumped into Bill’s arms, face buried in his chest. “Shh, shh” Bill comforted, running his hand through Dipper’s curls, “You’re okay, I’m here, you’re okay” He whispered into Dippers head, trying his best to calm him down. 

“Bad dream?” He asked, as Dipper nodded a reply, Bill hummed, setting his book down to comfort his human, to help him. He soon managed to get Dippers breathing evened, placing kisses all over his face, neck and head. “Wanna talk about it?”

Dipper shakes his head, it was a stupid dream, he’s no idea why he got worked up about it, but he did, and Bill had helped him, Bill had sat down his book for him. “I’m sorry” Dipper apologized, Bill shushed him, “Don’t be, it’s not your fault.”

Dipper hummed, leaning back into Bill’s presence, a small thank you was given, and Bill picked his book back up, cuddling Dipper closer, and this time, Dipper decided to read with him. Bill will always stop what hes doing to help Dipper, and Dipper knows that. 

 

Please read the notes!!

**Author's Note:**

> any mistakes im sorry but if you have any like, plots or whatever ill write it so please comment!! you can comment on anon or whatever ill be v happy if you decide to! also any harsh comments will be deleted but id love to hear you opinions and how i could make this better!!


End file.
